In customized automobiles, intricately designed wheel rims are frequently used to distinguish the vehicle from a normal production automobile. A customized automobile owner, after spending exorbitant amount of money for the expensive wheels, is frequently eager to show off the customized wheel rims mounted on his vehicle. The appealing features of the customized wheel rim can be fully realized when the vehicle is driven in the dark if such wheel rims are illuminated. Previously, others have attempted to produce such illumination by providing a light source on the wheel rim itself and thus rotating with the wheel during vehicle movement. The mechanism of providing electrical power to the lighting device that rotates with the wheel becomes very complicated and expensive. It is therefore desirable to provide a wheel rim illumination system that can be mounted stationarily on an automobile which does not require expensive hardware such as those required when the lighting devices are mounted to and rotating with the wheels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel rim illumination system that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional wheel illumination systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wheel rim illumination system that can be fabricated at low cost for mounting stationarily to an automobile.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wheel rim illumination system that can effectively provide backlighting to the wheel rim when the vehicle is operating in the dark.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wheel rim illumination system that can be fabricated at low cost and mounted in a station manner to the brake calipers on a wheel.